Selfish
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: ONE-SHOT Kurt overhears Blaine being offered the part of Tony and confronts him backstage. KLAINE


**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

Blaine walked off the stage, still completely dazzled by the sudden offer. He didn't know whether to accept or decline: it was a big opportunity for him and it would be great to do, but he didn't want to take Kurt's part away.

Still lost in his thoughts he grabbed his school bag from the chair he left it on. When he turned around he stood face to face with his boyfriend. His crying boyfriend.

'Kurt, are you okay,' he immediately asked, dropping his bag to the floor and putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt gave him an disbelieving look and took a step back, away from Blaine's touch.

'You knew how important that part is to me, Blaine,' he said.

'B-but I said I'll think about it, Kurt,' Blaine replied quickly. 'I don't know if I'll do it.'

'Meanwhile you're just keeping me on a leash,' Kurt shot back. He continued, mocking Blaine's voice. 'Hmm, should I or shouldn't I crush my boyfriends dreams!' Blaine was starting to get angry.

'Why are you getting so upset, Kurt,' he said. 'It's just a part!'

'I NEED that part, Blaine! I need it to get into NYADA!'

'Well, you could have told me that when I came to you, Kurt,' Blaine yelled back. 'Because I was planning on going to you to talk about it first!'

'Talk about it? There's nothing to talk about! If I were you, I wouldn't hesitate a second before giving that part to you!'

'Well, I'm not so fucking perfect, am I, Kurt!'

'Why are you being so selfish?' Blaine couldn't breathe. The words that just slipped passed his boyfriend's lip dragged him back into the memory of the worse night of his life.

* * *

_His mother sat crying on a chair as his father grabbed his arm and threw his violently against the cabinet standing behind him._

_'Why are you doing this to us,' he yelled in Blaine's face, whose eyes were filling rapidly with tears. This wasn't suppose to happen. His parents should accept him, that's what his aunt said when he first came out to her. He shouldn't be pinned to the cabinet in the living room by his furious father while his mother was sobbing over how disappointed she was._

_'Why are you being so selfish,' Mr. Anderson yelled as he threw a punch at Blaine stomach. The short boy doubled over in pain, tears streaming down his face. His father grabbed his arm again and threw him towards the door this time._

_'Get out of my house, you worthless selfish faggot!' Blaine threw the door open and ran out of the house as fast as he could. He could feel people's curious stares but didn't look up or slow down as he made his way over to his aunt's house._

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes widened at his words and he started to tremble. A vague expression appeared on his face and he started muttering under his breath.

'Blaine,' Kurt said carefully. The curly haired boy's voice grew a bit louder and Kurt could make out words like 'daddy' and 'I'm so sorry'.

Blaine never told him much about the night his parents kicked him out. He always said he would tell Kurt when he was ready, and Kurt let him. The only reason he knew Blaine was kicked out was because he had met Blaine's aunt, who he lived with.

Blaine started to tremble harder and Kurt almost panicked. He wondered what had triggered this reaction from his boyfriend. Was it something he had said?

He started replaying his words in his mind, already feeling sick with himself for saying that to Blaine. He knew he had to approach Blaine carefully, not wanting to trigger any more bad memories.

'Blaine, sweetie,' he said, take a small step to the curly haired boy. 'I'm sorry about what I said.' Blaine kept on rambling, not looking up.

'Blainey, I'm sorry. I love you so much! You're not selfish.' This seemed to snap Blaine out of his trance. He looked up at Kurt slowly, his eyes still wide and tear filled.

'N-not s-s-selfish?' he stuttered. Kurt took another step forward.

'No, of course not, baby,' he said soothingly. 'I don't even know why I said that.'

'It's true though,' Blaine said, dropping his gaze. Kurt could see a tear trickle down his nose and drop on the floor.

'Are you kidding me,' Kurt exclaimed. 'You, Blaine Anderson, are the most selfless person I've ever had the fortune to meet! You talked to me about my problems when I came to spy on you, while a lead singer of another show choir would've beaten the  
crap out of me.'

'Well, yeah, but-'

'You gave me enough courage to confront Karofsky, even though I was scared out of my mind,' Kurt interrupted.

'I know, but then he-'

'And when I told you about how he kissed me, you went to McKinley with me and stood up for me, confronting him even though you knew what he was capable of.'

'That was just-'

'Then you went to prom with me,' Kurt said as if Blaine had never spoken. 'You had terrible experiences with school dances but you went with me, just because I wanted to go so badly.'

'Of course, that-'

'And now you've transferred to this hell hole called McKinley High to stand by my side as we face those bullies together.'

'I just want you to be happy, Kurt,' Blaine said softly.

'I am, sweetie,' Kurt replied lifting his hand to cup Blaine's cheek and stroking it affectionately. 'You make me so happy, Blaine Anderson.' Blaine smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

'Which is why,' Kurt continued after they pulled away, 'I think it's your turn now.'

Without any hesitation he turned around and walked onto the stage. He could feel Blaine curious eyes on him and he mention for the shorter boy to follow him.

'Kurt,' Artie said as he stepped onto the stage, directly followed by Blaine. 'We've talked about this. You had you chance-'

'I'm not here for me,' Kurt interrupted. 'I'm here for Blaine.' He took Blaine's hand, smiling fondly at his boyfriend's confused look.

'He would like to audition for the part of Tony.'

* * *

**A/N And this, my dear sweet friends, is what happens when I get bored! Anyways, I hope you liked this! I'll start working on the new chapters of Let The Light Bring You Home and Candles as soon as I've finished my last exam (which is tomorrow).  
Love y'all, and thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
